The present invention relates to golfing accessories and, more particularly, to a wedge head cover attachable to a user's belt for holding a wedge after chipping or practicing golf.
After chipping onto the green, a golfer often lays their wedge down around the green, sometimes resulting in lost or misplaced clubs. Also, when golfers are practicing their short game, their golf bag may be away from them and there may not be a convenient place to store their wedge between shots, while gathering balls, or if switching to putting.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus to conveniently store a golfer's wedge.